


A Bloody Betrayal

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Character Death, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You try to defuse the situation after Cottonmouth killed your moth. But instead, you receive a surprise.





	A Bloody Betrayal

“Luke, I’m sorry,” you begged, pleading with your brother as he stood in the corner of his office, glaring out of the window down at the city streets. “I don’t know what I was getting into.”

“You should have come for me.” He stated in a calm tone. You hated when he used it on you; it always made you feel like a small child. “You know better than to mess around with them; they’re fools! Cottonmouth ain’t going to care that your a woman, Y/N.”

“You know what they did to our mother was wrong, Luke.” You spoke out. “They have to pay for what they done.”

“It wasn’t your place.” He finally turned around to you, eyebrow arched high in a distasteful manner. “I had it covered; I had it handled. I told you not to meddle around.”

“I’ll- I’ll fix this, Luke.” You pleaded with him, standing from your chair t walk over to him. “I’ll make it right.”

He shook his head in doubt before coughing out and straightening his stance. “Goto Jessica for the day. I have to make phone calls.”

You nodded and left the room, knowing damned well you weren’t going near Jessica’s bar. You were going to do something that you could possibly lose your damn life over.

You were going to plead with Cottonmouth for forgiveness.

You went home and slipped into something a little more revealing than your everyday shirt and jeans ensemble. You glanced at the mirror hanging on your closet door before grimacing at your reflection and slipping into high heels. If you were going to die today, you wanted to at least look presentable.

You called for a taxi and ignored your phone as it blared out. You didn’t care for the person on the other line; you had more important issues to deal with.

You remained silent in the back of the cabbie, only speaking to give the driver a few directions. No other questions went unanswered.

Once you stood in front of Cottonmouth’s Kingdom, you let out a deep breath to calm yourself, knowing damn well this could be your final day on earth. You knew what you had done was childish and silly. But you were here to pay for your mistake.

“I’m here to see Cottonmouth.” You greeted the woman sitting behind the desk. You knew it was his sister, though you couldn’t care. You were too concerned for the events of the next few moments.

“Cornell, Y/N is here to see you. Should I send her up?” She spoke on the phone.

A moment of silence and distasteful glares from the pair of you before she hung up and granted your entrance, slipping you a visitors badge. You took it from her hands and marched down the hall to the last door on the right, where you knew Cornell would be sitting behind his desk, probably getting some pleasure under the disk’s surface.

You stood tall as you entered the room without knocking, remaining calm a three guns were printed in your direction the moment you slipped inside.

“Put the guns down, gentleman.” He announced, smiling at you as you moved further inside the room.”Y/N, back so soon, huh?”

“Call the deal off.” you spoke, barely holding in your tone. “He doesn’t want any part of the deal.”

“We have a signed contract, my dear.” He smirked, pulling open a drawer and pulling out the stack of paper you had signed days ago. “I keep you and he takes half of my territory. Why back out now?”

“Cornell,” you sighed. “Please.”

“You know what’s at stake here if I close this contract.” He leaned back in the chair, steepling his fingertips together.

“I’m ready, Cornell.” You spoke, a wave of panic passing through your body as the gleeful expression passes through on his face for a quick moment.

“Fellas,” he smirked, never leaving your face as his henchmen raised their rifles and shot at you, your body falling with a loud thud onto the carpet.

“Shades?” Cornell asked once the firing had ceased. “Contact Luke to retrieve his sister, will you?”

“Of course, sir.”


End file.
